Vivat Regina : Reactions
by sarhea
Summary: Other unexplored character reactions to Hermione Granger's coronation and marriage to Salazar Slytherin #Supportive, Against, Neutral#. Occurs mostly during the reception in the last chapter of Vivat Regina. Please read Vivat Regina first.
1. Against : Pansy Parkinson

**~ooO Against : Pansy Parkinson Ooo~**

Pansy couldn't believe it. The uppity mudblood bitch was the Magical Queen? Impossible! She must have confounded the stupid sword! Like Potty confounded the Goblet of Fire during the Triwizards Championship (To this day the truth about the circumstances of Harry's participation had not been made public).

The pug-faced Slytherin alumna huffed and scowled as she watched Granger accept vows from many Houses. Everyone wanted to get in her good graces. It was positively disgusting, watching that display (Pansy pointedly ignored the fact that being the recipient of such adulation was Pansy's hearts desire). Father had paid several fees for each Parkinson witch and wizard to draw the sword ahead of the rabble. Only none of them had succeeded. None of the worthy purebloods, or even a bloody half-blood! It was infuriating to see a mudblood receiving what was rightfully due to a pureblood!

Pansy wondered if Granger had somehow hexed the stone, broken the Enchantment… she didn't put it past the Gryffindor witch. Pansy remembered what Granger had done to Dolores Umbridge. She shivered. For so many more worthy witches and wizards to try and fail? Merlins Enchantment must have been broken! Pansy made a mental note to mention the possibility to her father. Perhaps there was some way of challenging Granger's rule and restoring the rightful government with the deserving purebloods in charge.

**~ooOoo~ooOoo~ooOoo~**


	2. Against : Cho Chang

**~ooO Against : Cho Chang Ooo~**

Cho Chang was furious. She hated Hermione Granger, the bushy-haired, buck-toothed, know-it-all! She hated Granger for ruining her dates with Harry (she conveniently forgot it was her who sobbed over Harry and only went out with him because she wanted to know how Cedric died), for the DA contract that cursed Marietta with pimples (she forgot that Marietta broke the contract and passed information to Dolores Umbridge who then used Crucio to threaten the students), for being right in supporting Harry, for having a prominent role in the Battle of Hogwarts (Cho's family had fled to Magical Hong Kong to avoid the worst of the war).

Hermione Granger had everything she, Cho, wanted. She was brilliant and touted as the brightest witch of their generation. Everyone knew who Hermione Granger was. And now she was the bloody Magical Queen. And worse, her consort was her mirror match, he was legendary, infamous for his magical prowess, his knowledge and skill, and he clearly wasn't a muggleborn-hater. He was proud of his wife and had feelings for her. It showed in the way he stood beside her, occasionally touching her elbow or side, allowing her to lean against him.

Cho dashed away hot tears. Hermione Granger had a crown and a fairy-tale prince.

It was just not fair.

**~ooOoo~ooOoo~ooOoo~**


	3. Against : Cormac McLaggen

**~ooO Against : Cormac McLaggen Ooo~**

Cormac heard the rumours but refused to believe them. He denied when he first heard Hermione Granger was organizing a campaign to have everyone in Magical Britain try to draw the sword; that was a load of tosh. He refused to believe when he heard Hermione Granger had succeeded and was going to be crowned. She was a fierce supporter of equal-rights and disliked anyone who said they were better because of blood. He forgot being crowned required being judged and chosen by the Higher Powers. But when he heard her Fates Chosen Consort was Salazar Slytherin, he lost it.

Hermione Granger was a Gryffindor and she belonged with one of them. He'd prefer it if she were with him, but he'd settle for seeing her with Weasley. And he hated Ron Weasley being chosen as Keeper instead of himself. Just he hated Ron a lot less than he hated the Snakes.

He scowled viciously as he glared at the couple. He refused to believe she was genuinely happy, that she wanted to be with a snake. Besides, didn't Slytherin die ages ago? Being resurrected would take plenty of Dark Arts and there was no way a dead man could look so good. He was an impostor claiming to be Salazar Slytherin.

**~ooOoo~ooOoo~ooOoo~**


	4. Supportive : Ghost NearlyHeadless Nick

**~ooO Supportive: Nearly-Headless Nick Ooo~**

When Nearly-Headless Nick heard Hermione Granger was going to be crowned Queen, he cheered and celebrated with all of Gryffindor Tower. She was one of them!

When Nick heard she had been Fates-matched with Salazar Slytherin, he hesitated. He was old enough to know how history was easily distorted by time, how the living preferred their legends than listening to ghosts who had seen events as they happened and knew the truth of things. But it was against the rules to interfere with the living so the ghosts of Hogwarts merely watched and provided counsel.

Salazar Slytherin was a dangerous wizard, he was a Dark Arts Master, but at the core of it he was honourable and loyal to those he chose to give allegiance to. Salazar had distrusted Muggles rightly. Nick had spoken to ghosts from the time before the Flame-freezing charms were developed, about incidents involving children too young and inexperienced to Apparate away to safety. But that was all in the past now.

The Gryffindor ghost looked down upon the crowd and smiled faintly. Hermione had a good head on her shoulders. If anyone could be a beacon of light and goodness, of rightness, it would be her. She would give the Founder what he needed and he would protect her in turn.

**~ooOoo~ooOoo~ooOoo~**


	5. Supportive : Portrait Fat Lady

**~ooO Supportive : Fat Lady Ooo~**

The portraits were talking. Every single one of them knew what had happened last night in the long forgotten Founder's Wing. A Gryffindor alumna had sealed her marriage bond to her Fates-match, a Hogwarts Founder. What truly astounded the portraits was that the alumna in question was Muggleborn Hermione Granger and the Founder was Salazar Slytherin. Discussion and counter-arguments were fast and heated. Had Salazar Slytherin somehow tricked the Fates? Was he pretending a change of heart in order to win Hermione Granger's trust? Was he going to turn on her in the future?

The Fat Lady could not bear to listen to such prattle any longer!

"Hush now!" she scolded the portraits congregated in the corridor of landscape paintings. "You cannot lie to the Fates. If he was resurrected he is her match. And if she is willing it is her choice."

"But he's Salazar Slytherin!" Sir Cadogan shuddered, quacking in his armoured boots.

"None of us have personal knowledge of the Founders," the Fat Lady pointed out. "All of us were painted at least two centuries after the Founders died. We heard stories but we all know how stories can change over time." There was a soft murmur of assent. Feeling confident the portrait continued. "Besides, Hermione is a sweet polite child. She was so lonely when she was younger you know, determined to do the right not the easy thing, even when it made her very unpopular with her Housemates."

"Like when she told Professor McGonagall that someone had sent Harry Potter a broom," a little shepherd boy chimed.

"Yes," the Fat Lady said nodding sagely. "And when everyone thought Harry Potter had cheated to enter the Triwizard Tournament, she was the only one who helped the poor boy! And even his own House turned against him!"

Many expressions turned sheepish and ashamed. The Fat Lady waited for a moment before continuing.

"Hermione Granger will never take the easy path if she knows it is the wrong path. Just like now. For some reason she believes in Salazar Slytherin, and she is willing to bond with him. We must have faith and support her, however we can. Besides he is a Founder and we owe allegiance to them."

This time the discussion was calmer and more thoughtful. The Fat Lady was pleased. She liked a bit of gossip as any other painting but some gossip _hurt_. Hermione Granger did not deserve to be hurt for following her beliefs.

**~ooOoo~ooOoo~ooOoo~**


	6. Neutral : Portrait Phineas N Black

**~ooO Neutral: Phineus Nigellus Black Ooo~**

When Phineas Black heard someone had drawn the sword he was ecstatic. When he heard it was a Gryffindor witch he was less than pleased. When he heard it was a Muggleborn he was aghast. When he heard it was Hermione Granger his displeasure faded and his expression turned thoughtful.

The Granger girl was the one who saved the Potter boy. She had saved Sirius when she was a Third Year student before the young idiot went and got himself killed playing duel-tag with Bellatrix. And now she was the Magical Queen and Fates matched to Salazar Slytherin. In fact, last night they had sealed their bond in Hogwarts, the Founder's Wing.

He looked out on the mass of witches and wizards crammed into the Great Hall with a pensive expression. A Gryffindor witch with Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tendencies matched to the apex Slytherin wizard. The possibilities of such a match. Perhaps, just perhaps, this was what Wizarding Society needed. Phineas realized he was looking forward to the next few decades, to see the kinds of changes that would come from this match.

**~ooOoo~ooOoo~ooOoo~**


	7. Against : Romilda Vane

**~ooO Against : Romilda Vane Ooo~**

Romilda Vane was certain Granger had used love potions. Why else would a muggle-hater like Salazar Slytherin have agreed to marry her in the first place? He certainly wouldn't be standing so calmly behind the bushy-haired witch, allowing her to take control. No Slytherin would be content to let a Gryffindor be in charge.

But then again, perhaps he was acting. Maybe it was a plan to get her guard down, to fool everyone into believing he loved the know-it-all, so he could kill her when he wouldn't be suspected. Or maybe he thought it was worth the sacrifice, to have influence over the Monarch, a witch with power and authority.

Personally, Romilda didn't believe Granger deserved the prestige of being the Magical Monarch. It was wonderful that a Gryff was Queen, but Granger? Surely there must have been someone else would have been a better Monarch, one more deserving than Granger, someone like herself? And Granger actually agreeing to the marriage? To be Queen? Romilda would choose not be Queen if she had to lower herself to marrying a snake.

But then again Romilda Vane, like many others, would never understand the nature of sacrifice, acceptance, love, and faith.

**~ooOoo~ooOoo~ooOoo~**


	8. Against : Lavender Brown

**~ooO Against : Lavender Brown Ooo~**

Lavender Brown was gloating. In the past the the bookworm always came out smelling of roses. She was so lucky, too lucky for it to be magical. Lavender wondered if Hermione Granger was using some ancient long-forgotten magic, a spell or charm that made her so incredibly lucky. When she heard the swotty know-it-all actually succeeded in drawing the Sword from the Stone, that she was going to be the next Magical Queen, Lavender had thrown a fit breaking all the dishes in her flat. But when she heard who Hermione had to marry in order to keep the crown she had laughed.

Served the little bitch right, being forced to marry the infamous Muggleborn hater Salazar Slytherin. If her match had turned out to be the Dark Lord, Lavender would have gone out and bought drinks for everyone in the closest pub. It would have been most amusing to see what Granger would have done in **that** situation. But this would be entertaining enough. Salazar Slytherin was a blood purist and he **hated** Muggleborns. It would not be easy to live with him.

The blonde watched the dark-haired blue-eyed wizard standing next to Hermione. He was reserved but politely greeting each person in line. A darkness in Lavender's heart whispered words that resonated strongly. _He might be smiling and having pretty manners in public but he'll beat her bloody for being an uppity mudblood once they are in private._

Lavender was pleased. She disliked seeing Hermione being adulated and feted. The other witch's prominence and reputation from the Battle of Hogwarts would only grow now that she was the Magical Queen. She did not want to see Hermione being fawned over. The Yule Ball was bad enough; this was infinitely worse.

Perhaps Won-Won will need some consolation. He must be very unhappy. His ex was the new Queen and she was marrying a Slytherin. The Slytherin.

**~ooOoo~ooOoo~ooOoo~**


	9. Neutral : Parvati Patil

**~ooO Neutral : Parvati Patil Ooo~**

Parvati Patil was thoughtful. When she heard that Merlin's Enchantment had allowed Hermione Granger to draw the sword she had not been too surprised. Well, she had been surprised that Harry Potter hadn't succeeded in drawing it, but Hermione Granger being found worthy? Not so much. However when she heard that Hermione had been Fates-matched to Salazar Slytherin Parvati had been worried.

Slytherin House had been badly damaged by the War. Even now there was a great deal of bad blood towards all Slytherins. Parvati could only imagine how those same witches and wizards would react to the infamous Salazar Slytherin, ancestor of the Dark Lord Voldermort.

Parvati did not know what to believe. All the books and purebloods proudly proclaimed the Serpentine Founder was a supporter of blood purity. But would a blood purist willing agree to marry a Muggleborn? Even for a second chance at life? Parvati did not know so she watched.

He did not look or act threatening, in fact he was very attractive and well-mannered, but Parvati knew the power of words, of deception, of creating illusions to veil reality. Hermione Granger was one of the few beings resistant to such subtle swaying. Her old roommate did not always know to act in polite Magical society but she always could see through to the core of any issue. Founder or not, Salazar Slytherin could not keep Hermione confounded forever. If he ever was.

So Parvati watched and listened. She would not act until she had more information. It would not be wise to slight or draw attention at this stage.

**~ooOoo~ooOoo~ooOoo~**


	10. Against : Ghost The Grey Lady

**~ooO Against: The Grey Lady Ooo~**

The Grey Lady wept in her tower. She had not left her sanctuary since she had first felt **his** presence. She hated him. He had ignored her love for him, her efforts to make him see her, to make him jealous. To this day Helena Ravenclaw did not understand why he refused her affections. It wasn't like he loved or was even loyal to his wife. He had liaisons. But he had always refused her.

Helena had refused to believe his explanation that **he** did not want to dishonour his relationships, to break her mother's trust; **he** never cared about his reputation. Her mother must have done or said something to **him**, so **he** would never see Helena as a potential partner. Her mother had destroyed Helena's chances with **him** and so Helena had been determined to hurt her, so she had stolen the diadem and fled to the continent and hidden it in a dark forest.

And then she had returned to Hogwarts and killed by one of her lovers. Helena had mourned and mistrusted all males until **him**. **His** heir. **He** had betrayed her, seduced her secrets from her and fled. Helena hated all males, especially those of the Serpents line. She could not understand how an intelligent thoughtful witch like Hermione Granger had ever been matched with her first love. And that the Gryffindor witch hadn't fought the match harder, it made Helena wonder if **he** had cursed her into compliance. She wondered if she should share her suspicions with someone.

Then she discarded the thought. She was a ghost and they were of the living. The rules were very clear: ghosts were not to interfere in the lives of the living.

**~ooOoo~ooOoo~ooOoo~**


	11. Neutral : Dean Thomas

**~ooO Neutral : Dean Thomas Ooo~**

Dean Thomas was an artist, first and foremost. He wasn't the best student but he had always spent extra effort learning the spells that would be most useful for his future artistic career. And as an artist he had developed a knack for paying attention to details. In art, little details could make or kill a piece. Dean had learnt the hard way that paying attention to the details mattered in real life as well.

In the past it had been too easy to go with the crowd, to follow the popular trend, to repeat what everyone was saying. Dean had done that himself when he was a student in Hogwarts and now, when he was actually dissecting his Hogwarts years, he felt shame: at himself, at his House, at the school in general. He remembered all the times Gryffindor and all the Houses turned against Harry Potter, because he was lying (Triwizard Tournament, Slytherin's Heir) and he couldn't be right (the Dark Lords return at the end of Fourth Year), and each and every time it turned out to be true. Even knowing Harry was right some of them had still turned against him when the chips were down (Umbridge).

Dean was an adult now and determined to form his own opinions and share his own views. He was going to do the smart thing and adopt a wait-and-see attitude. He was not going to play sheep, follow the crowd, and echo popular sentiment. He was not going to call Hermione Granger's husband evil, just because he was Salazar Slytherin. He remembered what the witch had done to Dolores Umbridge. She'd probably do worse if anyone dared to attack her husband. Salazar Slytherin might be a git, but if he's polite, not murderous and out to enslave and destroy everyone, he could be as gitty as he wanted to be. If Hermione wanted, she could work on making him ungitty.

**~ooOoo~ooOoo~ooOoo~**


	12. Neutral : Blaise Zabini

**~ooO Neutral: Blaise Zabini Ooo~**

Blaise Zabini was not a fighter. His family had always sat on the fence in the Dark-Light conflicts, profiting from both sides, accumulating wealth and influence, but supporting neither. This had suited the family well for centuries but now Blaise sensed the old tried-and-true tactic would no longer serve in this new Age.

The balance of power was shifting strongly in Magical Britain and Blaise wanted to be part of the new game. He could easily see the new lines of power were being drawn around Hermione Granger, no Hermione Slytherin. Part of him wanted to join the line, to make a vow of allegiance to the new Magical Queen, to get in and ahead of the rest, but the doubting wary part of him held back.

Her consort was Salazar Slytherin himself. Would he turn mad and rabid like Voldemort? Blaise did not know and he was not willing to risk himself finding out. So he decided to adopt a wait-and-see approach.

Granger would understand if someone didn't support her right off the bat. In fact she probably expected hold outs. And when those hold-outs had satisfied their caution and approached her, she would not hold it over their heads. She would be vengeful towards those who make oaths and betray them at a future date.

Blaise shuddered remembering the rumours about Dolores Umbridge being delivered to the centaurs and Marietta Edgecombe cursed with pimples that spelled 'sneak'; to be more specific, the identity of the witch who had engineered both events. No, Blaise would wait until he was certain before offering his vows to the new Queen and her consort.

**~ooOoo~ooOoo~ooOoo~**


	13. Neutral : Susan Bones

**~ooO Neutral : Susan Bones Ooo~**

Aunt Amelia always told Susan to never make snap judgments without all the facts. _It is the best way to screw up and ruin a court case. Always collect the evidence with an impartial mind and never discard what doesn't fit your worldview_, she had always said.

When Susan heard Hermione Granger had passed Merlin's Enchantment, had drawn the Sword from the Stone, she was okay. Hermione Granger was smart and hard working. She'd be a good Queen and clean up the Ministry.

When Susan heard Granger's Fates-chosen Consort was Salazar Slytherin she did a double take. Salazar Slytherin? It didn't fit in Susan's world view. The Hogwarts Founder was a blood purist and opposed Muggleborns being taught magic. It couldn't be him! But Susan remembered Aunt Amelia and did some investigating, to confirm if this Salazar Slytherin was the Founder himself or another family member. He turned out to be the Founder.

But why was he willing to marry Hermione Granger, a Muggleborn? Susan knew Fates-matches were true, compatible pairings. There were no matches between witches and wizards who truly hated certain traits present in the other. That indicated that the Founder did not hate Muggleborns as much as he was reputed to. Maybe his reputation was smeared. There were no real records, diaries belonging to the Founders or unbiased accounts from someone who had directly interacted with the Founders.

Susan held onto that thought as she talked with others at the reception. She didn't know enough to make a decision about the match so her comments were neutral and non-committal. Quite a few Claws and Gryffs were dripping poison and fangs. Susan had expected that more from the Snakes, given that their precious Founder was marrying a Muggleborn.

The Hufflepuff joined the line up to greet the Royal couple with an open mind and friendly smile. And when it was her turn to speak she found herself being dissected by penetrating cobalt blue eyes.

"Stop it," Hermione ordered her husband as she wrapped her hand around Susan's own limp one.

Salazar Slytherin looked bemused. "This is the first one who is comfortable applying logic."

Hermione looked confused. "Really?"

"She made a very good effort at back-tracking and fact-based extrapolation to create a fairly accurate scenario." Slytherin sounded impressed.

Susan was horrified. "Excuse me?"

Hermione smiled at her. "Forgive him. Salazar has this habit of using Legilimens on everyone. And his biggest complaint has been the sadly lacking traits of logical thinking in modern witches and wizards. In his first life, Arithmancy and Runes were compulsory courses, like Transfiguration and Charms for us. Because you had to know enough to create your own household wards. Unless you were wealthy enough to hire a Crafter," she added as an after thought.

"And logic?" Susan asked carefully.

"A very necessary trait to avoid creating enemies. Or falling into big holes and breaking your wand and neck," Slytherin said wolfishly with a flash of white teeth.

Susan was glad she had been cautious, because this man was no bigot and most definitely willing, and able, to defend what he claimed as his. And he had chosen to claim Hermione Granger as his own. Susan had not expected such loyalty in the Founder of Slytherin House.

**~ooOoo~ooOoo~ooOoo~**


	14. Supportive : Daphne Greengrass

**~ooO Support : Daphne Greengrass Ooo~**

Daphne Greengrass was thrilled, ecstatic, giddy… She was positively vibrating with suppressed energy. All the theoretical plans discussed after dinner, the mock scenario-games and debates held on the weekends, the talks… They were finally going to get the chance to put the 'what-if' into play!

Not for the first time Daphne was infinitely grateful that she had invited Hermione Granger to a Greengrass Sunday family dinner. Daphne was proud that her family was open-minded and tolerant and willing to share private familial magics with respectful outsiders. She was overjoyed that Merlin's Enchantment had recognized Hermione as a worthy candidate to be the next Magical Monarch. And she was awed the one that the Fates deemed suitable to be Hermione Granger's match was a Hogwarts Founder, Salazar Slytherin himself.

Inwardly she smirked at the constipated expressions on the faces of certain inbred Purebloods. _Take that you losers!_ Daphne yelled mentally. She couldn't wait to hear how Hermione was going to put her plans for the Ministry into action.

**~ooOoo~ooOoo~ooOoo~**


	15. Supportive : Viktor Krum

**~ooO Support : Viktor Krum Ooo~**

Viktor Krum watched from the shadows, half-hidden by a tapestry. He knew, if he approached the couple, Hermione would greet him warmly and introduce him to her husband. A small part of Viktor hurt, because he had hoped to win the British witch for himself. He knew Hermione Granger was meant for Greater Things the moment he met her. Once he had hoped that such Great Things would happen with **him** by her side. But it did not happen. The war broke out and Hermione had been determined to help her best friend. Afterwards she had been caught up in the rebuilding efforts.

For a while Viktor had worried that she would marry that boy-wizard Ron Weasley but it did not happen. He had been very pleased when he read the newspaper article that they had broken up. After he had stepped up his correspondence with Hermione but she had never returned his interest. But she had never indicated an interest in any other wizard and it made Viktor feel better about not winning her attentions.

At least she did not settle with a lesser wizard, one unworthy of her, because she deserved the best. And she got it. The wizard she married was her Fates-match; powerful, skilled, infamous, and a Dark Arts Master. Viktor knew true Mastery in the Dark Arts came only when you were no longer influenced to excesses. Salazar Slytherin demonstrated true Mastery in the way he moved and acted. Viktor could almost see the dense power coiling around the wizard, lethal and ready to strike, but caressing against the witch standing beside him.

Yes, Salazar Slytherin was one worthy of being matched to Hermione Granger.

**~ooOoo~ooOoo~ooOoo~**


	16. Supportive : Luna Lovegood

**~ooO Support : Luna Lovegood Ooo~**

Luna Lovegood hummed softly as she played with her butterbeer cork necklace. The Ravenclaw alumna knew Hermione was a bright one though she tended to be a bit blinkered in certain matters. But Luna knew Hermione's new husband would help open her eyes to the nuances and shades of reality and the true nature of magic in all its glory.

The blonde smiled as she watched Hermione greet a pureblood Family Head with a bland non-committal expression, and none of a typical Gryffindor's scorn, and she was pleased. Hermione would have to work with all stratas of magical society, especially those diametrically opposite to her. It did help she was a lot less rigid than she had been in their younger years. The War had taught her to bend and be flexible. But one could never be too flexible and creative.

Luna made a mental note to invite the couple to visit her maternal grandmother's private lands in Norway, to spend a few nights camping. Sborjad was magical at night, especially during full moons. And her grandmother always said dancing sky-clad under a full moon increases fertility. Hermione and Lord Slytherin would make beautiful children, little innocent beings to remind them of what is truly important. Family.

**~ooOoo~ooOoo~ooOoo~**


	17. Against : Portrait Albus Dumbledore

**~ooO Against : Albus Dumbledore Ooo~**

Albus Percival Brian Wulfric Dumbledore was not pleased.

"Such an unfortunate event," he mumbled under his breath from a landscape painting located in the recessed Great Hall upper galleries. "An even more misfortunate match. I honestly would have expected better of her," he said in a gentle but very disapproving manner, one that would have made those around him scramble for his approval. "In fact I believe the Enchantment must be failing to have allowed **her** to draw the sword."

His companion in the same painting was not swayed by the words or obediently agreeing. He snorted and said, "Don't be an idiot Albus. Merlin's Enchantment held for a thousand years and for all who attempted to draw the sword before Granger. It did not fail." His expression turned thoughtful. "Though I suppose we can't call her Granger anymore," Severus Snape added in sly tones. "Her proper name and title is Her Majesty Hermione the First, Queen of Magical Britain. Or more simply, Lady Hermione Slytherin."

Albus frowned, patently disapproving the current situation. "Severus, I'm afraid Miss Granger is clearly unsuitable for the duties and responsibilities inherent in such a role."

"You're only saying that because your Golden Boy wasn't the one found worthy," Severus responded in smug tones. "And he is far less qualified and capable than Lady Slytherin."

"Miss Granger was not brought up in wizarding society. Who will be there to help her manoeuvre through traps and potential pitfalls?"

The former Head of Slytherin House gave his deceased Light-side Master a bland look. "Her husband perhaps? He is the original Slytherin and more than capable of identifying pitfalls."

Albus sighed heavily. "And that would be even more misfortunate; the Monarch being led and influenced by those around her."

Severus only snorted. "Lady Hermione Slytherin is not so feeble-minded and easily swayed as your typical Gryffindors. Besides, I dare you to say that when Minerva is around to hear. She'll move you to a closet!"

**~ooOoo~ooOoo~ooOoo~**


	18. Supportive : Portrait Severus Snape

**~ooO Support : Severus Snape Ooo~**

Severus ignored the huffing sounds from his former Master and then a broad smile spread across his sallow painted face. "I suppose this has proven my theory correct."

Albus blinked bemused by the abrupt change. "What theory, dear boy?"

"That the Sorting Hat has become senile. Lady Hermione clearly does not fit Gryffindor ideals. A True Gryffindor would never be a suitable match for The Slytherin."

"And sadly I must agree with Severus."

Both paintings turned to look down the narrow balcony running along the upper level of the Great Hall. The Headmistress of Hogwarts was walking towards them dressed in expensive formal robes. Then she stood before the painting, glaring at Albus, smiling more warmly at Severus.

"There have been plenty of snakes hiding in lion skins and raven feathers. It would have been the smart thing back then, to blend in and avoid the negative reputation following Slytherin alumni." She gave Albus a pointed look. He refused to acknowledge it. She turned to Severus. "Harry Potter was also first considered for Slytherin, but he had met Mr Malfoy and wished to have nothing to do with him. And I did speak to the Sorting Hat who also confirmed Hermione had been a strong candidate for all four houses, especially Slytherin."

Severus looked pained. "It was for the best, considering the past political climate."

Minerva shrugged. "True. But it is my hope that in the future it will be possible for Muggleborns to be openly sorted into Slytherin."

A small smile tugged at the corners of the former Potions Master. "Here here," he said raising a non-existent glass in a mock toast.

**~ooOoo~ooOoo~ooOoo~**


	19. Supportive : Neville Longbottom

**~ooO Support : Neville Longbottom Ooo~**

Neville Longbottom watched with an oddly thoughtful look. Salazar Slytherin was not such a bad bloke despite his reputation. Besides, most people used to talk down about Neville when he was younger, even when he was around and listening. They probably gossiped about Salazar Slytherin but not when he was around to defend himself. He was too powerful and confident to accept any slights to his face, but Neville knew it was nearly impossible to fight rumours and whispers. Harry and Hermione knew that and probably Slytherin as well.

Majority of wizarding society liked to hear bad things about those stronger and more able, to make themselves feel better about their petty ordinary lives. But witches and wizards like Harry, Hermione and Slytherin were not ordinary. They were a cut above the crowd. Their actions and choices shaped the future, for good or ill, but Neville was not worried. Hermione was a bright bird and she always researched her options and charted her course like a general. And Merlin knew Hermione always made the right choices, not the easy ones. Neville trusted her to do what was right. And if she married Salazar Slytherin it was because it was a right choice, not an easy one.

**~ooOoo~ooOoo~ooOoo~**


	20. Supportive : Augusta Longbottom

**~ooO Support : Augusta Longbottom Ooo~**

Dame Augusta Longbottom had seen a lot, done a lot, lost a lot in her long life and she had just about been settled and ready to pass on. Yes she had lost her son and daughter-in-law and most of her family, but her grandson had grown up strong and true, a real Longbottom, and it had been a huge relief. He had been so timid and uncertain in his younger years. But now Augusta knew he could survive, even thrive, if she happened to keel over. And she had been pretty content and certain there was nothing else left to do, to wait for. Then this happened. The First True Magical Monarch in centuries.

Now Augusta knew she was not ready to pass quietly into the night. If the Grim Reaper ever showed his face around he'd have a big fight if he wanted to reap her soul. The Longbottom Matriarch had too much to do, too much to see, too much to fight for, too much to look forward to. She was not ready to die. Not any time soon.

Hermione Slytherin had asked for a Longbottom to be her advisor, and Head of Protocol. And Augusta Longbottom had accepted. It would take months to train the new Queen and years to train her grandson in the Old Ways and Protocols. And even after Neville took over the day-to-day responsibilities Augusta would still have to watch and supervise, to ensure there were no slip-ups an opponent of her new queen could potentially use against her regime.

No, Augusta Longbottom was not ready to die anytime soon. She made a mental note to go see her Healer and actually start taking those nasty potions he had recommended for improving her health and to increase her vitality. She was no spring chicken but she would need the energy of one to live through the up coming years.

**~ooOoo~ooOoo~ooOoo~**


	21. Neutral : Ghost The Bloody Baron

**~ooO Neutral: The Bloody Baron Ooo~**

The Bloody Baron was tired, guilt-ridden, and grieving. No one knew, but he had been the last two ever since he died centuries ago. He had always respected Master Slytherin, but he'd been driven insane by his lust for Helena Ravenclaw, Lady Ravenclaw's daughter. There was something vulnerable about her that had drawn all males towards her, to protect and cosset and pamper her.

Vaguely the Baron wondered if Salazar Slytherin knew about her Veela like traits, if had avoided Helena for that reason. He wished Master Slytherin had shared information about Helena's traits with his students. But then again, back then he had been a love-struck fool. He would have dismissed his old Master's warnings as envious slander. But looking back the Baron could see Master Slytherin had been right all along. Helena was a selfish little bitch. She had abandoned all her duties and responsibilities, flitted off to indulge her self-centered desires. The Baron had stayed behind to honour his obligations and duties. He had born it as she had flittered back and forth, like a butterfly between her various lovers. He had been too weak with desire for her to deny her. Until he had lost control and killed her.

Ever since, the Baron had been unable to cross into the light and pass on. He had shamed himself and his old Master. As a ghost he had been unable to deny his secret heart wish to be free from duty. All of his actions and thoughts had been tainted by that wish. So in death he freely accepted the chains to stay and look after his old teacher's students, after Slytherin House. No matter how horrific and depraved some of the scions were, how far they had fallen from his true ideals they were still in his care.

Many times over the centuries he had thought about moving on but guilt kept him bound to Hogwarts, a never ending penance. But now Master Salazar was back. The Baron vowed to talk to him the first chance he got, to seek permission to be formally relieved of his duties. Master Salazar had never been a cruel wizard. Once his duties were lifted he would pass into the light.

**~ooOoo~ooOoo~ooOoo~**


	22. Supportive : Ernie MacMillan

**~ooO Support : Ernie MacMillan Ooo~**

Ernie MacMillan was pleased as punch. His grandfather had praised Ernie for his quick and decisive actions the day Hermione Granger drew the Sword from the Stone. It was pure chance that he had been present that day to witness, but his actions had created an opportunity that would serve him and his family in the future.

Secretly Ernie would honestly admit he had been more concerned with getting Granger out of the Ministry than creating an opportunity. Granger was nice witch and she didn't deserve getting pressured by Ministry lackeys and bootlickers. Ernie had reminded himself that he wouldn't have liked a bunch of strangers getting in his face, making demands, and trying to become best friends, so he tried to behave like he would have wanted, to give Granger space and privacy. He hadn't planned on it but she definitely had appreciated his effort and offered his family the position of Court Steward. Currently it was being filled by his grandfather but Ernie knew that Gramps was going to train him to be the next Court Steward.

Ernie had been brought up by busy parents who often dropped him off at Gramp's townhouse when they had other matters to look to. He remembered the stories from his childhood, of the Olden Days of Wizarding Monarchs where every day was filled with new possibilities, where a poor ill-educated wizard had very good odds of beating a more wealthy polished fellow; because ideas and plans and creativity were rightfully attributed to the originator, not who had the most galleons. Wizarding Monarchs were good at ferreting out the truth and enforcing the spirit of the law. Quite unlike the Modern Ministry of Magic.

**~ooOoo~ooOoo~ooOoo~**


	23. Supportive : Hannah Abbott

**~ooO Support : Hannah Abbott Ooo~**

Hannah was quite pleased when Hermione Granger drew the Sword from the Stone. Most witches would have expected and preferred Harry Potter to have been the One but Hannah personally preferred to have Hermione Granger as the new Queen. Harry had power but he never pushed until he was backed into a corner. Not a good quality in a monarch. But Hermione, no she'd push and pull and research and test the limits and go her own way. And Hannah respected that. Hannah was content to go with the flow but she knew society needed leaders, shining examples of What to Be and Do. She preferred such attention to be on Hermione, not herself. The only fly in the salve was Hermione's Consort.

Oh, there was nothing wrong with the wizard himself. He was so polished and well-mannered and so clearly devoted to Hermione that everyone could see he would never ever support the blood-purity movement. But that didn't mean every idiot out there would think logically and see that. The only thing to do was ignore such fools. On the other hand, Hannah was very interested to know how the pureblood faction was taking the hit. The hard-core blood-purists probably believed their idol was playing a long-game. They would probably be plotting to 'help' kill Hermione. They'd never succeed. Hermione didn't survive the Voldemort War by being a fool and Hannah doubted Salazar Slytherin would have been Fates-Matched and willing to marry a Muggleborn if he was going to kill her a few months later.

Hannah really had to do something extra nice for Hermione, for asking Hannah to be one of the Queen's Ladies-in-Waiting. Having a front-side seat on all this plotting and scheming was better than reading about it in Witch Weekly's gossip column.

**~ooOoo~ooOoo~ooOoo~**


	24. Against : Lucius Malfoy

The next set of drabbles depict the reactions of 2 pureblood families. Dedicated to AuntLynnie. Happy birthday!

**~ooO Against : Lucius Malfoy Ooo~**

Lucius Malfoy was furious. Furious and disbelieving. He refused to believe that the mudblood's Consort was Salazar Slytherin. He was a fraud! An imposter! The real Salazar Slytherin would never stoop so low as to bond with a mudblood and Lucius was going to prove it! She would pay for making claims to the name, a lineage unsullied by one so lowly and tainted as a mudblood! She had no right to call herself Hermione Slytherin!

He scowled ferociously his mind awhirl. And the fraud! He too would pay for making false claims, for his muckraking. He just needed to find allies to help him prove the mudblood and her bondmate were lying frauds. He just needed to prove it. Then everything would be right in the world. Everyone would see Malfoys are always right!

**~ooOoo~ooOoo~ooOoo~**


	25. Neutral : Draco Malfoy

**~ooO Neutral : Draco Malfoy Ooo~**

Draco Malfoy was tired of scheming. Correction, he was tired of scheming to take down any member of the Golden Trio. Well, correction Granger and Potter. The Weasel was only protected by default, because the first two would always defend him. But from everything Draco heard the Weasel reacted very badly to Granger drawing the Sword and accepting Salazar Slytherin as her Consort. Draco would have to arrange to test if the protection on Weasel still held or if Granger and Potter had decided to cut their losses. There was no question about the tight unbreakable alliance between Granger and Potter.

The loyalty they had for each other had stood up against public opinion, peer pressure, the Ministry, Umbridge, the Dark Lord, everyone! And Granger had not gotten softer or more easy going as they became older. In fact she'd only gotten sharper and more discerning. Draco was not going to get involved in any schemes to take down Granger. In fact if his father tried anything Draco was going to petition to have Lucius declared as insane. No one wins against Granger and this time she had Salazar Slytherin himself on her side. No Draco was going to stay out of his father's messes this time around.

**~ooOoo~ooOoo~ooOoo~**


	26. Supportive : Narcissa Malfoy

**~ooO Support : Narcissa Malfoy Ooo~**

Narcissa Malfoy was thoughtful. She had heard a lot about Hermione Granger; first from her son, then Severus, then her husband, then her sister. Each and everyone had their own view about the mudblood witch: bushy-haired-horror, know-it-all, swotty, rule-worshipper. All of them had agreed the witch was devoted to Harry Potter. Narcissa had distantly wondered if the Potter boy would marry the mudblood when he broke from the Weasley witch.

In the months that had followed, in the recovery period, in the re-building, Narcissa had developed a grudging respect for the mud-no Muggleborn witch. She was brilliant, bright, and surprisingly creative and vicious. It was a pity about the bloodlines. If there had even been an inkling of magical ancestry in the Granger girl Narcissa would have pushed her son towards her.

Now Narcissa vaguely regretted not acting on her thoughts.

Now Hermione Granger was Queen and Salazar himself was her Consort.

Lucius was a fool to have supported Tom Riddle, a half-blood claiming to be pure-blood, a hypocrite and a destroyer.

Narcissa would be wiser, smarter than her husband. She would support Hermione Granger, Slytherin's wife, the Queen of Magical Britain.

**~ooOoo~ooOoo~ooOoo~**


	27. Against : Ron Weasley

Hope you enjoy the Weasley's reactions as well AuntL!

**~ooO Against : Ron Weasley Ooo~**

Ron Weasley was sulking and glaring at anyone who dared to approach his end of the buffet table. He had laid claim to an entire section gorging on the platters of finger food that were automatically refilled by the Hogwarts House Elves. A few hardy souls had given up on trying to eat anything from platters near Ron – his ill-mannered tendency to over-stuff himself and chew with his mouth open meant a lot of the platters were covered with crumbs and small spills directly from his mouth. His robes were covered with flakes, crumbs and sauce stains. A child would have approached someone older who could magically clean stains off robes. Ron Weasley, an adult graduate of Hogwarts was content with simply gorging himself. He did not want to take even a small break for a Scrougify spell. Besides he knew his mother would smarten his robes when she started gathering the Weasley clan.

Ron refilled his extra large cup – he had used Engorgio on the cup provided – and was chugging down fruit punch just like it was water. He rubbed his sleeve over his mouth, smearing the red liquid on the yellow cuff lace of the maroon robes. He hated being here. He hated because this party was for Hermione and her Consort. It wasn't enough that Harry always had the spotlight cause he was best at Quidditch and DADA, and Hermione was smartest, now she just **had** to draw that stupid sword and become the Queen!

He scowled viciously, his complexion turning as red as his hair, almost purling. He hated the little bitch. She was always so proud and freakish. Who was she to turn Ron Weasley down?! The little bitch should be grateful he was interested in her. Not that he really was, but who was she to say no to him?! And now she was married to the King Snake of Snakes! Slytherin himself! Why wasn't Harry making more of a fuss? Why was he smiling and nodding at the slimy git? How could he forget You-Know-Who was this git's great-great-effing-great-grandson!

Ronald Weasley had completely forgotten about his ill-treatment of his ex-girlfriend and the nasty words he had exchanged with her. He had completely forgotten the Fates themselves had revived Salazar Slytherin for the express purpose of being one Hermione Granger's bondmate.

**~ooOoo~ooOoo~ooOoo~**


	28. Against : Ginny Weasley

**~ooO Against : Ginny Weasley Ooo~**

If outward looks reflected inward feelings Ginny Weasley would have been bright green. Green with jealousy. Green with envy.

She had always blamed Hermione Granger for ruining her relationship with Harry. The swotty bookworm always had a crush on Harry even though the dear never felt anything romantic. And who could be attracted to someone so ill-kept as Granger? Ginny had been furious when Harry broke up with her and refused to renew their relationship but she secretly consoled herself by reminding herself that he never hooked up with Hermione. Or any other girl for the matter. And it wasn't for lack of interest. Too many witches wanted the honour of being the Man-Who-Won's girlfriend and wife but none succeeded and that soothed Ginny's ire. Harry had not replaced her. No one could replace her. Once he got that into his head they would be back together for good.

Of course Ginny was deluding herself. She had never accepted Harry's reason for breaking up with her (Of course it was because **that** witch was whispering poison in his innocent ears!). How dare anyone (Harry) call her obsessive and mean! She was only trying to make Harry see how devoted she was to him. And she wasn't mean! She was a Gryffindor! Slytherins were mean and nasty! Ginny glared at **that** witch. How dare she be laughing and smiling and looking happy when she was bonded to Salazar Slytherin himself!

A sudden chill went up her spine and Ginny found herself looking at the wizard in question. She shuddered seeing those cold dark blue eyes staring straight at her. Salazar Slytherin was gorgeous but so was Tom Riddle; gorgeous, and cold, and insane. Ginny could very easily see this wizard (Dark Lord) attacking her on a whim. How could Hermione bear even standing close to such a dangerous and dark wizard? She was definitely paying a high price for that crown. Ginny Weasley would never sleep with a snake, even if it meant giving up the crown of Magical Britain.

**~ooOoo~ooOoo~ooOoo~**


	29. Against : Molly Weasley

**~ooO Against : Molly Weasley Ooo~**

Molly Weasley nee Prewett was enraged by the perceived slight towards her family and she was doing no good at hiding it. Everyone could see she was soaked kerosene waiting for a spark to set off an firestorm. Anyone with good sense detoured around the red-haired witch though there were many who deliberately stayed within earshot for a first-hand view for when she blew. Of course Molly Weasley didn't have the intelligence and experience to realise all the witches and wizards around her were waiting for a show. She was more interested in fuming inwardly and hissing venomous slurs upon one particular witch.

Molly Weasley could not believe that one of her children had not drawn the Sword. How could that stupid Enchantment bounce her babies off the path?! The Weasleys were a Light family and Gryffindors through-and-through. And how could the Enchantment be so indiscriminate as to choose a … Muggleborn? An ugly, swotty, scarlet-letter witch instead of her own baby boys and girl? Or even Harry, the dear boy, though she wasn't quite happy with him not getting back with Ginny.

Molly's face twitched as she tried to maintain a pleasant composed expression though everyone could see the small tics in her cheek whenever she heard the clear precise tones of a particular younger witch. And then when she saw that black-hearted snake laugh and lift that scarlet witch's hand and kiss it she almost lost it. How dare she?! That hussy! Making faces with that Slytherin Snake! How could she even show herself in public after sinking so low as to bond with a Dark Wizard?! The Dark Lord's own ancestor! And to think poor Ron had pined after the wicked witch. Molly's face turned red as she fumed inwardly. But before she gathered up enough steam to go marching up to the new Magical Queen she was restrained by an under-voiced "Petrificus Totalus."

**~ooOoo~ooOoo~ooOoo~**


	30. Neutral : Arthur Weasley

**~ooO Neutral : Arthur Weasley Ooo~**

"Petrificus Totalus."

Arthur Weasley was tired.

He had just fought through a major war (the second one in his life) and he was not willing to fight in a third one even if his wife was more than willing to start one. He had seen how past wars had torn families apart as relatives faced each other across the battlefields because of their different beliefs. He was not willing to loose any of his family to another war. Because it would be a war if Molly succeeded in drawing Salazar Slytherin's wrath by insulting his wife and bondmate, their Queen.

The Weasleys came out better than most of the other magical families because almost all of them were Light-oriented. But this war, the one Molly was so intent on dragging them into, it was not based on blood but pure bigoted prejudice; something he had fought against all his life. He just had never expected it to find it under his own roof, in his wife, youngest son, and daughter.

Arthur shook his head and scrapped back his thinning red hair as he pulled Molly back towards the walls, away from the new Queen and her consort. Attacking Hermione, Queen Hermione would tear the family apart worse than anything Percy ever did. Because Molly was wrong to attack one who had done nothing to warrant it.

Deliberately he ignored the sympathetic looks of those who had been close enough to see him use the Petrifying spell on his own wife. No, he did not need battle lines being drawn under his own roof. Molly would obey him or he would activate the obedience clauses in their Marriage Contract. Arthur had never used them – had occasionally been tempted but never for more than a few seconds – but this time Molly had pushed him beyond his limits. Arthur Weasley was going to lay down the law under his own roof using the Olde Ways. It was the only way to keep Molly from insulting the new Queen and committing treason.

**~ooOoo~ooOoo~ooOoo~**


	31. Neutral : Bill Weasley

**~ooO Neutral : Bill Weasley Ooo~**

Bill Weasley wanted nothing more than his family to be whole again, for everything to be like it was before the war but deep down he knows it will never happen. He also knows that doing the right thing, taking a public stand, it will tear his family apart. So he keeps quiet like his father, he does not agree but he does not disagree either when his mother and his youngest siblings start bad mouthing his youngest brother's ex-girlfriend. He doesn't say anything when his sister unjustly accuses Hermione of ruining her relationship with Harry. He doesn't say anything when his mother deliberately freezes Hermione out of the Weasley family in an effort to get Ginny and Harry together.

Bill wishes he was a younger son, so he could escape to some far off country permanently, but he can't, he's the eldest son. His father is falling apart, or very close to it, and Bill had to be close-by to support him. He envies George who always did what he wanted to do, and continues to live by that same philosophy even after losing his twin. He just wishes he had more options. He respects Hermione but she was tearing his family apart by simply existing. Sometimes he wonders what would have happened if Hermione Granger and Harry Potter never became friends. Then he reminds himself to not think such foolishness, because it was Hermione who kept Harry alive when they were in Hogwarts, and afterwards during the Horcrux Hunt. It wasn't her fault that his mother, Ron, and Ginny were too blinkered to see their actions and behaviours and choices were what turned Harry and Hermione away from them. And they were slowly succeeding in turning away the other Weasleys as well.

**~ooOoo~ooOoo~ooOoo~**


	32. Supportive : Fleur Weasley

**~ooO Support : Fleur Weasley Ooo~**

Fleur Weasley was secretly pleased. Mollee had never wanted her to marry Beel and Ginee was a spoilt shallow weak child who refused to grow up. Just like **that** little boy, useless and incompetent, nothing like her Beel. The French Veela wondered how the youngest two Weasley children could be so different from their elder siblings. Mollee had spoilt and pampered them, her two youngest. Children were cherished by Veelas but a good mama would never allow her infants to run wild and spoiled with no limits.

Mollee would never, **ever**, have any say in guiding Fleur'sbabies. Mollee would cow them into insignificance and blind obedience before spoiling them with false expectations, by making promises that should never have been made and encouraging delusions. No, Fleur wanted her children to be strong and independent thinkers, not unthinking followers.

A small smile curved her lips as her Veela senses examined the bond between Hermionee and her Consort. Yes, she wanted her children to be as strong and capable as the new Queen, not her narrow-minded mother-in-law.

**~ooOoo~ooOoo~ooOoo~**


	33. Supportive : George Weasley

**~ooO Support : George Weasley Ooo~**

George Weasley was firmly in Hermione Granger's corner. Had been from the start, from the moment she made him laugh for the first time after losing Fred. He had scowled and kept silent when her relationship with Ron turned serious because he knew his little brother was too fickle, too unstable for one like Hermione. She needed a mature wizard. Of course he had never said it out loud, not to anyone. He simply helped Harry pick up the pieces and comfort Hermione after the break-up.

When he heard Hermione had succeeded in drawing the Sword from the Stone he had not been too surprised. Hermione Granger had the knack of pulling off the impossible, just like Harry Potter.

When her Fates-Match turned out to be Salazar Slytherin he had been stunned. For ten seconds. Just long enough to process the qualities of a Founder, a wizard of great skill and ability, one who had worked with three other great magicals, one renown for his cunning and stratagems, a Dark wizard.

George Weasley came from a Light-oriented family but he wasn't blindly against everything Dark. In fact he had carefully explored Darker magicks, Olde Magicks to see if there was some way to bring Fred back. There hadn't, not without paying prices George was willing to accept, but along the way he had learnt about Fates-Made Matches, where one half of a couple was rejuvenated or even resurrected. It kind of made sense, Hermione's match being Salazar Slytherin himself, 'cause she was a scary witch whenever she got mad. And she had no problems punishing those who betrayed or hurt her loved ones (case in point Edgecombe and Umbitch).

George wasn't concerned about Salazar Slytherin reviving Tommy-boy's blood-purity cause since the Fates didn't work that way. And if he ever stepped out of line Hermione would be on him like the Furies themselves. George had outgrown his fear of Molly Weasley but he had definitely grown into his respect and caution towards Hermione Granger's temper. 'Cause when Hermione blew everyone with brains gets out of the way.

**~ooOoo~ooOoo~ooOoo~**


	34. Supportive : Percy Weasley

**~ooO Support: Percy Weasley Ooo~**

Percy Weasley watched and listened, the people around him and the focus of their attentions, the new Queen and her Consort. Percy had learnt his lesson the hard way; that blindly obeying the authorities was not the wisest choice and sometimes you had to question the Rulebook and follow your conscience.

He knows exactly what his conscience is pushing him towards. Fortunately this time it is the same as his duties and obligations as a Ministry employee: Supporting the new Queen. Percy wanted to support Hermione Granger who never abandoned a friend, who always fought for whatever she believed in, even if it was unpopular. She was a true Gryffindor, courageous and brave. Percy had learnt the hard way that being brave was very different from doing the right thing. Hermione Granger had the unique qualities of usually being both. Percy only hoped her new husband appreciated those traits in her.

**~ooOoo~ooOoo~ooOoo~**


	35. Neutral : Hogwarts House Elf

**~ooO Neutral: Hogwarts House Elf Ooo~**

All House Elves know of scary Clothes Witch who try free good House Elves with clothes! Is Most Fortunate She-Who-Should-Not-Be-Named very busy with Ministry Work and forgetting all silliness like giving House Elves clothes. Now Clothes Witch bonded with a proper powerful Wizard Lord she be thinking about Him! But Clothes Witch always has many many projects when she is youngling. Maybe Clothes Witch has not forgotten foolishness, giving clothes and freeing House Elves. Hmmm.

If Clothes Witch starts having babies maybe Clothes Witch be needing help and no thinking about giving good House Elves clothes! Headmistress Minnie said Clothes Witch is now Queenie of all Wizarding Masters. Nobility is always have many houses and parties and grand dinners. Queenie Clothes needing help with cooking and cleaning. Maybe Pappy is talking to Old Wizard Lord. Many Hogwarts elfings need proper wizarding homes and lots of hard work to grow and become strong. And Queenie Clothes be needing elf help when young ones start coming. Wizard Lord will teach Queenie Clothes proper House Elves need to be bonded to a proper magical family.

**~ooOoo~ooOoo~ooOoo~**

**AN: **I think most elves are too wary to be supportive of Hermione. They'd be more for a live-and-let-live arrangement. At least to start with. The bad grammer is my attempt to mime House Elf speak.


	36. Supportive : Minerva McGonagall

**~ooO Support: Minerva McGonagall Ooo~**

Minerva McGonagall smiled faintly as she watched one of her most favourite former student blush and smile at something the wizard standing beside her whispered in one ear. She would never have expected such an intimate public display, not from him. But then again no one could honestly say that they understand all the motivations of a Slytherin. And Salazar Slytherin was the epitome of the House. He was what all Slytherin alumni had tried to be and failed rather badly at it from where Minerva was standing. Because they were all bigots and one who they sought to emulate was anything but a prejudiced bigot.

Minerva was so proud of Hermione; her little lioness had definitely Exceeded Expectations. The Scots witch had always known Hermione was capable of Great things but this… A small tear escaped and trailed down one lined cheek. It had been so long since there was a true Magical Monarch, one who was willing to take a stand and draw a firm line.

Minerva knew her weakness, her unwillingness to forgive or bend. She had made life so difficult for Severus during his tenure as Headmaster. When the truth came out, that Severus had been for the Light all along, Minerva had been ashamed of herself. She spent many weeks examining herself and others around her and made a decision to at least try and give **everyone** the benefit of doubt. It most definitely had helped when the news came out, that Hermione's Fates-Match was Salazar Slytherin, the Founder himself. Hermione was not one to tolerate slights against those she cared for and from what Minerva was seeing the younger witch was quite fond of her Consort.

Oh yes, Minerva was most definitely proud of Hermione. Hermione Slytherin would go down in history as one of the greatest witches who ever lived.

**~ooOoo~ooOoo~ooOoo~**


	37. Supportive : Horace Slughorn

**~ooO Support: Horace Slughorn Ooo~**

Horace Slughorn knew he was a coward. At the core he was a survivor, a pragmatist, a Slytherin. Few outside Slytherin House understood and accepted those facets of his character. After the War Hermione Granger had been the only one to choose to form a relationship with him. She had always been a soft-hearted and forgiving girl, always willing to give everyone second chances, even those who didn't deserve it.

Complete strangers had walked up to Horace and spit in his face after the Daily Prophet published That article about the Dark Lord's origins. But not Hermione Granger, she had instead walked up to him in Diagon Alley and told Horace that he was brave, making a difficult choice in hard times. Because if he had tried to do the right thing years ago and been killed there would have been no one to provide the information that led to the Dark Lord's defeat. She had forced Mr. Potter into giving a detailed interview that listed everyone who had helped defeat the Dark Lord, and Horace had been among them.

The old Horace would have been a proud pygmypuff, boasting about his achievements. The new Horace was content to stay in Hogwarts and work off his debt, for inadvertently helping Tom Riddle on his quest for immortality, for telling him about horcruxes. It was guilt that made him accept Minerva's request to keep teaching potions. It was guilt that had initially kept him from resigning but eventually the guilt had faded. Then it was respect and pleasure that kept him teaching. And Hermione Granger's visits.

Unlike most alumna -who were more than happy to leave Hogwarts, and never think about it until they had children- Hermione kept in touch with the staff, visited her old teachers. At first it was only to see Minerva and Filius or Hagrid, but after a few visits she made a detour to the dungeons and asked to speak to Horace, to get his advice. Horace had been initially wary, worried she was seeking to use him, like Tom and Albus and Harry, but very quickly he saw she was genuinely interested in his opinion and experience in networking and plotting. She wanted the Ministry to reform and was seeking allies who would help her in that quest. After several conversations over tea, Horace had eventually introduced her to contacts that helped her form her own faction in the rebuilding efforts.

Now seeing her stand beside her Fates-Match, Horace Slughorn felt genuine pride for his contributions, his hand in shaping the witch who would now shape the British Wizarding World. He had done the right thing and his latest protégé was Queen and what a Queen she would be. She was Matched with a Founder! Salazar Slytherin himself!

Horace smiled smugly, lacing his fingers over his ample belly as he watched. The old Horace would have pushed into the crowd to get to the front, to draw the attention of the new Royal Couple. The new Horace was content waiting and watching because he knew he was well ahead of the pack. Because he had helped her long before she became Queen and Lady Slytherin. And Hermione was nothing if not loyal.

The Head of Slytherin House watched as his House Founder leaned down and brushed his lips against his wife's ear, whispering something that made her blush and smile.

Oh yes, Horace was most content to continue watching, to see how her coalition would grow as she grew into her new powers and title.

**~ooOoo~ooOoo~ooOoo~**


	38. Neutral : Filius Flitwick

**~ooO Neutral: Filius Flitwick Ooo~**

Filius Flitwick was by nature an observer, a watcher. He preferred to wait for the optimum moment before acting, use the least amount of exertion to generate the desired outcome. Part of it was due to his goblin heritage, the rest was due to his duellist training. But he had learnt through hard experience that battlefield duelling was very different from practice and formal duelling. If it wasn't for his goblin training and intellectual ruthlessness he would have died in the Battle of Hogwarts like hundreds of other witches and wizards, many of whom were under twenty years of age.

The Battle changed him like it had so many. It made him more determined to be proactive, to act on his beliefs than hope for the best and watch things to go down the crapper as Muggles would say. And he had started with Ravenclaw House. Rather than relying on the Prefects to bring problems to his attention and trust in their maturity, the Charms Master instituted a new system of randomly inviting Third Year and under students for tea and shortbread cookies. In reality the cookies were laced with relaxing potions and it didn't take much to make homesick nervous children blurt out suppressed truths. Because they wanted someone to know and take care of it. Filius always pretended not to hear it during their talks but he would always act on it in the weeks that followed, usually behind the scenes. It cut down on bullying in Ravenclaw House and the half-goblin wished he started doing it long ago, for poor Miss Lovegood. Maybe it would have taught some of his Ravens caution and the hefty price one could pay if one made a bad enemy.

Several had been arrogant enough to believe they could manipulate Voldemort, get their own way. They found out they were wrong the hard way. Filius had been initially surprised to find out the number of Ravenclaws in Death Eater ranks; but when he had the moment to think about it, it made sense. Voldemort was a master of manipulation and it was easy to manipulate someone who believed he/she knew everything. Filius mourned those lost students but focused on his current cohort, the living who needed his guidance.

The War had changed everything, destroyed so much, he was not surprised when Hermione Granger went beyond the limits, digging into old forgotten laws, publicizing the legend of the Sword in the Stone. It was a pity about Binns who specialized in repeating old prejudiced tales instead of inspiring ones that would teach young ones about magical society and traditions. Purebloods might pass the Traditions, tales of the Royals and the Crown through each successive generation but how would Muggleborns know? And the Purebloods would scorn the Muggleborns as ignorant and crude.

Filius shook his head slightly and sighed softly making a mental note to ask Minerva to look for a competent _living_ History of Magic teacher. Maybe one from Beaubatons or Salem. Someone who could inspire students about history. Someone who understood the past shaped the present and future.

A faint smile curved his lips as he watched his old students gather around the Royal couple, around Hermione and Salazar Slytherin. Sometimes he had to pinch himself, to remind himself that it was real, that the Founder was alive and Fates-Matched, married and bonded to Hermione Granger. Many had forgotten and did not realize the true impact of a Fates-Matched couple but Filius did. He knew and was overjoyed to be alive in such a pivotal moment in history. For good or ill, Hermione Slytherin would change magical world -that much was certain- and Filius Flitwick was looking forward to witnessing it firsthand.

**~ooOoo~ooOoo~ooOoo~**

**AN: **I think as a half-goblin, a duellist, Ravenclaw, Filius Flitwick would be more inclined to watch and observe before making final judgment calls.


	39. Neutral : Pomona Sprout

**~ooO Neutral: Pomona Sprout Ooo~**

When Pomona heard Hermione Granger was organizing a campaign to have every adult witch and wizard to try drawing the Sword in the Stone she had been amused. A Gryffindor crusading for change… how typical. When the older witch read the news that Hermione Granger herself had drawn the Sword she had been surprised. Why not Harry Potter? When she heard Hermione Granger's Fates-Matched consort was Salazar Slytherin, and that she had accepted him, the Head of Hufflepuff had been shocked. How could she!?

And then her conscience spoke.

_Severus Snape was a Slytherin_. Severus had been a Slytherin and he turned out to be the best one to be Headmaster during Voldemort's Reign. He had been the only one capable of controlling the Carrows, keeping the students safe.

That thought made Pomona stop, step back, think, and logically consider the situation.

Hermione Granger was not the sort to jump into anything without weighing the pros and cons. She would not blindly agree to anything. She was not interested in ruling or controlling the masses. She had always been a level-headed girl, a practical sensible witch. The matronly witch frowned as something else came to her mind. The Founder was content advising his wife. He was not pushing for an active role, more power. Neville would have mentioned it to Pomona. And in fact Neville had been very supportive of both Hermione and Salazar Slytherin. Said he was very sharp and capable.

Pomona hadn't had the chance to speak to the Founder herself – she had just returned from a specimen gathering expedition in the Amazon – and it would help to have more first-hand facts, get a personal impression of the wizard, before making a final decision. Besides, Hermione had always done her bet to be fair and impartial in helping her fellow students and in fulfilling her Prefect duties. Harry Potter had trusted her to guard his back, to fight by his side, and she had never let him down. She probably had information and facts that influenced her down this path. Pomona did not have that information so she would have to trust her old student, watch and wait.

If Salazar Slytherin proved unworthy of Hermione's loyalty Pomona would step forward and speak up.

**~ooOoo~ooOoo~ooOoo~**

**AN: **One more reaction and then an outtake set in the future.


	40. Supportive : Poppy Pomfrey

**~ooO Support: Poppy Pomfrey Ooo~**

Poppy Pomfrey had seen a lot in her years as a Healer at Hogwarts. She'd seen strong friendships falter and romantic relationships wither, fragile buds on the vine before they even had the chance to bloom and delight; case in point, Lily Evans and Severus Snape. In the past two-and-a-half decades, Poppy often found herself wondering 'What if'. What if Lily kept her strong ties to Severus. What if Severus had not allowed his Housemates to influence him. What if James Potter had given up and chased another girl. What if Lily and Severus had gotten together.

Minerva would be scandalized but Poppy truly felt such a couple could have been a strong positive example of what could be overcome if one made an effort. Lily and Severus had everything against them - different cultural backgrounds, aptitudes, opinions, hatreds. Being in a House-divided boarding school like Hogwarts hadn't help either. If things had been peaceful back then Poppy wondered if Lily would have been content to be a house-witch, to marry so young, to give up her Muggle upbringing and commit completely to a Noble House. Had she even understood what she was getting into? Poppy doubted it. But Hermione Granger? No, Hermione knew exactly what she was getting into.

Both witches were hardworking, intelligent, Gryffindor, Muggleborn, but Hermione Granger was more compassionate, forgiving, loyal than Lily Evans. Lily had been a beautiful girl, always had been the centre of attention. Hermione knew what it was like to be on the outside, distrusted and hated for everything she was. But Hermione had never allowed it to get to her. She had always walked the high road. And now… Now Poppy was finally getting to see a couple she had always secretly cheered for: a Gryffindor and a Slytherin. And what a couple! Lord Slytherin himself, and the Gryffindor Princess.

Poppy knew they would be good for each other. They were the best at what they did, committing completely to what they believed in. They would cover each others weaknesses, be whole and balanced together as only true soulmates could be.

**~ooOoo~ooOoo~ooOoo~**

**AN: **And that's it for 'Reactions'. For those following 'Vivat Regina : Outtakes' is a new story for snips set in the future of 'Vivat Regina'. The first one has been posted.


End file.
